<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft but our friend is an Enderman by Fluffguff25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985621">Minecraft but our friend is an Enderman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffguff25/pseuds/Fluffguff25'>Fluffguff25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnderDream AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EnderDream AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffguff25/pseuds/Fluffguff25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, no matter what happens to you, you can always respawn. Except when you fall into the void. Then you're gone forever.....</p>
<p>Or so people think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnderDream AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my original au but big thanks to the Dream Team Group Chat on Tumblr for helping me brainstorm ideas and get this rolling!</p>
<p>If you wanna come talk to me about this au, my tumblr is fluffguff25.tumblr.com</p>
<p>I should probably mention that there won't be any shipping in this story. I just wanted to do something on their friendships!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LET'S GOOOOOO!" A young man in a green hoodie shouts as he and his two friends jump into the End Portal. The three touch down on an obsidian platform, with an island of endstone floating before them. They had reached the End yet again.</p><p>The young man in a green hoodie was called Dream by all of his friends. Dream could usually be recognized by his bright green hoodie and a smiley face mask covering the top half of his face, leaving his actual smile visible. He was a "Speedrunner", one of many people who set out to defeat the Ender Dragon as fast as possible. He was also the current world record holder so far. He had been to the End so often it almost felt like he lived there.</p><p>One of his friends and roommates was George, also a young man just a few years older than Dream. He was a "Coder", someone who studied how their world worked and how the people could be affected by it. He tended to wear a blue shirt and alway wore a pair of clout glasses that had EnChroma lenses that helped him see color. It was extremely rare to see him without them on.</p><p>His other friend and roommate was called Sapnap, a young man around Dream's age who tended to wear a black and white shirt with a flame emblem on it. He also wore a white bandana around his head. He was also a "Coder" along with George, and the only "Coders" near their village. They all lived in a house at the outskirts of the village. </p><p>The three had been friends for years and it was very common for them to go to the End just to fight the Dragon. Anyone could fight the Dragon if they wanted to; once it was killed it would hatch out of the egg it left sometime later and be reborn, good as new. Lately they had been putting some twists on the challenge to make it more interesting. For example, they had to get to the End and beat the Dragon with one inventory slot, or or one had to do it while being hunted down. It just made it all the more fun! Today, they were doing it "Classic" style as they called it; no special conditions. </p><p>Or, so they thought.</p><p>Dream turned to his friends with a grin. "Alright, first one to kill the Ender Dragon gets to choose dinner!" And he quickly started bridging to the island with cobblestone. </p><p>"What!? I thought we were doing it normally!" George shouted.</p><p>Sapnap, however, lit up at the small challenge, "You're on!". He started to pull out his bow and ready his arrows. The thought of choosing his favorite meal was a good motivator, even if he was prepared to kill the Dragon already.</p><p>"Why? He's just gonna kill it again, he's killed it the last three times!" George said flatly. </p><p>"George gave up, looks like I'm picking dinner!" Dream joked.</p><p>"What!? No, I'm going to destroy you two!" George said indignantly and began to ready his weapon as well while waiting for Dream to finish bridging. </p><p>While still several blocks away, Dream stopped bridging and stood up. "Hey guys watch this..." Before the other two could even react, Dream jumped from the half bridge towards the endstone island.</p><p>"DREAM!!!" Both men yelled in fear for their friend. Luckily, their bridge was close enough to the island that he didn't fall off, and with his water bucket, Dream was able to land safely. </p><p>Both Sapnap and George breathed a sigh of relief. "Will you stop doing that!? You're going to give us both heart attacks!!!" George yelled at his reckless friend, who couldn't help but laugh at his friends' expressions. </p><p>"I was fine, look we're over endstone-I was fine!" He wheezed. Honestly, he knew what he was doing! Practically everyone knew to be careful around the void, he wasn't a "Noob".</p><p>Sapnap quickly took over in building the rest of the bridge, during that time Dream started to tower up to the island's surface.</p><p>"C'mon guys!" Dream called.</p><p>"Ok,ok, we're coming Dream." George laughed</p><p>"Yeah, wait up!" Sapnap chipped in.</p><p>The trio soon reached the top of the island. The mighty Ender Dragon saw them and growled. Endermen wandered aimlessly all around the island, teleporting here and there. They'd have to be careful not to look any in the eyes. Hopefully the Dragon wouldn't end up using the Endermen as her soldiers this time, they were very tough to deal with when she did. She let out a ear shattering roar and took off into the sky.</p><p>"3,2,1, LET'S GOOOOOO!!!!!" Dream shouted as he and his friends took off in different directions to destroy the Ender Crystals that healed the Ender Dragon. Once those were destroyed it was only a matter of slaying her. The battlefield was filled with roaring, screaming, wheezing, and explosions for a several minutes.</p><p>"AHHH!" Dream paused briefly to see what George was screaming about and saw his friend being chased by several Endermen.<br/>
"THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME, I'M ON HALF A HEART!" He screeched as he sprinted away. Both Dream and Sapnap rushed to their friend's aid. "We're coming, we're coming ,George, hold on!" Sure George could just respawn, but it wasn't any fun if anyone died before victory and a blow to the head from an Enderman hurt, Dream thought. After slaying the last Enderman and watching George scarf down a steak to heal, they continued with their race. The last Ender Crystal was destroyed and the three began shooting at the Dragon. It didn't take long for them to whittle down her health</p><p>"Ugh, I'm out of arrows!" George groaned.</p><p>"What!? I am too!" Said Sapnap. </p><p>"Oh I'm getting it! I'm getting it!" Dream yelled out happily as he rushed towards the dragon as it touched down. One hit with a diamond sword and that Dragon was going down!</p><p>"Oh hell no!" Sapnap replied, also rushing towards the Dragon. He knew he probably wouldn't make it as Dream was a lot closer but he wasn't giving up yet! Besides, Dream could miss. George sprinted towards the Dragon as well. He was coming from the front, Sapnap from behind, and Dream from the side.</p><p>Dream leaped towards the Dragon and swung his sword into her side, killing her. Her humongous wings spasmed and jerked violently outward. A crack was heard and then the dragon flashed with light, temporarily blinding George and Sapnap. It began to rise into the air and disintegrate. Dream had gotten the last hit. He won.</p><p>"Ugh, seriously? This is the fourth-" George began but was suddenly interrupted. </p><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GEORGE!!!! SAPNAP!!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!" They had never EVER heard Dream sound like that before. His two friends look wildly around, and at the exact same, they saw a flash of green pass the horizon of the island.</p><p>"DREEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!" Both cried out with fear for their friend, sprinting as fast as they could towards him.</p><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh-" The screaming faded away. George and Sapnap looked over the edge of the End.</p><p>They saw nothing but the Void.</p><p>"No, Dream.....NO.....NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" George screamed with tears beginning to stream down his face, Sapnap just as devastated. The two friends held onto each other tight, sobbing over the loss of their other friend. For if someone was killed by any other means, they could respawn, no problem; but if someone fell into the Void, they never will respawn. </p><p>They were gone forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh I'm getting it! I'm getting it!" Dream yelled out happily as he rushed towards the dragon as it touched down. One hit with a diamond sword and that Dragon was going down!</p><p>He heard Sapnap say something in response but couldn't make it out. All three of them were rushing towards the Dragon.</p><p>'Sorry guys, but I've got this in the bag! Now what do I want for dinner tonight?'</p><p>He reached the Dragon first and swung his sword into her. 'Yes!' He thought elatedly, before he was stunned by something hitting him hard. He vaguely registered the feeling of his mask cracking and rushing air. He stopped seeing double and was able to think a little more clearly.</p><p> 'Am I..........flying?' He thought groggily. All he saw was black.</p><p>But wait....his eyes were open....if his eyes were open....why was he seeing.....?</p><p>'OH NO! THE VOID!' His whole body now experienced absolute terror. He twisted around frantically, the End flashing in and out of view as he fell through the air.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GEORGE!!!! SAPNAP!!!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!!!!!" He screamed desperately, though a small bit of him knew nothing could be done. For one brief moment, he saw them one last time on the island, in the End, before he fell past it.</p><p>"DREEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!" He faintly heard his friends call out.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-" He screamed for quite a while even after the End had faded from view. Eventually his screams turned to panic breaths. He had no idea what was going to happen next. All he knew was that no one had everyone returned from the void. He would never see his friends again, never get to do anything else. </p><p>'Oh god, oh god, please, PLEASE, NO I don't want to die! Not yet, please no- ' he thought as frightened sobs burst from him. He was still falling; was this it? Was he just going to fall forever?</p><p>No.....wait.....was he slowing down....?</p><p>He felt like he was slowing down with every second. And with every second, his movements slowed. And with every second, his breathing slowed. And with every second, his heart beat slowed. </p><p>He could barely move his eyes,which were rapidly darkening in their vision. His body and thoughts slowed to a standstill. It was like he was floating in some black ocean.</p><p>He saw a burst of light out of the corner of his eye. He faintly registered his body beginning to disintegrate into nothingness. It felt like he was being buried in snow.</p><p>'So....this is what happens to you...'</p><p>'It's so cold.' Was his last coherent thought for a good while.</p><p>~</p><p>He was here.</p><p>'Home.....?'</p><p>There were other beings here.</p><p>'This.......home?'</p><p>Beings like him.</p><p>He heard a strange noise. What was the noise?</p><p>He noticed two beings--beings not like him--near the middle. They were making the noise. They were shaking. </p><p>'Why......?'</p><p>They stepped in the middle. They were gone. Where did they go?</p><p>He stepped towards the middle. There was a black shinyness. They went in here?</p><p>There were other beings here....beings like him........</p><p>But those beings were not home.....</p><p>'Those.........home!'</p><p>And he stepped into the black shinyness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two figures were huddled near the edge of the End. Two figures who had just lost their friend in the worst way possible. They weren't sure how long they even stayed on that ledge, grieving, but they were there for a long time. Eventually however, one figure stirred. </p><p>"George." Sapnap spoke gently, "we need to go...." Tears still steadily streamed down his face, but he was able to get his sobs under control. He realized, as much as it hurt, there was nothing that could be done for Dream. And they couldn't stay in this place; not unless they were ready to face the Ender Dragon once it was reborn.</p><p>"I.....We.....Can't. We can't leave him......" George choked out. This had to be a bad dre...a nightmare. How could it all have gone so wrong? The only stakes were the winner gets to pick dinner. He couldn't even think about food right now. How could they even think about leaving!?</p><p>"George.....he's gone." Sapnap murmured. "You and I.....everyone knows what happens when you fall into the Void....you don't come back." He hoped at the very least it wasn't painful for Dream and it wasn't dragged out. No one, especially their friend, deserved that, on top of the terror they'd already be feeling. </p><p>"I know." George hung his head in despair. He knew that Sapnap was right; but he felt like he'd fall over if he tried to even stand. "I...I can't move."</p><p>"I'll help you." Sapnap got under George's arm and slowly stood them both up. George was shaking terribly, but he did his best to move his body towards the portal with the support of his friend. They reached it after a few minutes and stared into the sparkly surface.</p><p>They had jumped into this portal so many times. But now it seemed impossible to do so, because they knew they'd be jumping in with someone missing.</p><p>"Alright, we'll both jump in on three. Ok?" Sapnap said with as much determination as he could gather.</p><p>George nodded once.</p><p>"1......2......3!" Sapnap cried out. </p><p>And they jumped.</p><p>~</p><p>He had followed them into the black shinyness. But they were not here.</p><p>He was in a field of some sort. With a few trees scattered about. But where were those two beings? They were home, weren't they? He must find them! He must find home!</p><p>He teleported for a great while, searching all around for the two strange beings. He couldn't find them in any place he looked. There were other creatures here, but not beings like him or those other two. He tried to ask if they had seen them, but they just growled at him. He didn't like that and left. He even picked up a block of dirt to see if they were under there. They weren't; he held onto the block for a while anyway. </p><p>Eventually the sky began to brighten. The sun came up and some of the creatures that had growled at him began to burn in the light. Good; he didn't like them.</p><p>He saw something sparkling a little ways away; a river. He teleported over to it, it was pretty. He felt like he knew what it was like to touch this. He could touch it, right?</p><p>Oh! There was another being staring at him from under the water. Yes just like him......but wait, this being had green eyes....strange. And shiny green flecks on his face too! He was similar but different from other beings like him. '𝘊𝘰𝘰𝘭' he thought, wondering how he knew that word. He watched for a while; the being watched back.</p><p>........</p><p>Did the other being need help? It was under the water for a long time. He felt like it wasn't good to be under the water so long. He asked it if it needed help; it just opened it's mouth at the same time. He decided he would help. He reached out a hand.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>He screeched in pain and yanked his hand back. The water bit him! Why did it bite him!? He thought he could touch it before......</p><p>Before what?</p><p>He whined sadly and hoped the being trapped there could get out; he couldn't help them. But he felt bad about that so he gave them a flower he found nearby and dropped it in. At least the flower would give them something to hold onto.</p><p>He continued traveling and soon came across a large gathering of other beings. There were many structures all around that they were coming in and out of. He felt like he had seen these before. It was a......village. The word flashed into his mind. This was a village. He didn't know he knew that word but he did. These beings were similar to the ones he was following, but not them. Still, maybe they were here. He began to walk in the midst of the village, scanning the area for any sign of them. Some of the beings saw him and began chattering nervously to one another. He wanted to ask them if they saw the beings, but everytime he looked at them to say something they put their heads down. Did they not want to talk?</p><p>Two were chattering nearby him. He didn't understand all of what they were saying but something stood out.</p><p>"Should we call in the Dream Team? They're usually pretty good at clearing out Endermen.</p><p>"What and send someone all the way to 100,23,123? That's hundreds of blocks away, maybe the Irom Golem will deal with it."</p><p>'Dream? Dream Team.' Those words sounded so familiar. They sounded right. They sounded like home.</p><p>'100,23,123' Did he have to go there? Was home there?</p><p>A clanking noise behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see a tall metal creature, that strangely had a face like these beings, lumbering towards him with purpose. Maybe this creature could help? He waited patiently for it to come to him.</p><p>Suddenly a crawly creature-a Spider- darted across their path. The metal creature quickly changed course and made its way to the Spider. When it got close, it swung its long arms and knocked the Spider high into the air. He watched as the Spider dropped from the great height, then splattered on the ground, dying and disappearing with a puff of smoke, leaving only string behind. His eyes widened in shock. The metal creature turned towards him again. </p><p>'Maybe it not want to help.' He thought and quickly teleported away.</p><p>The last thing he heard from the chattering beings was "That's a weird looking Enderman."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier.....</p><p>George and Sapnap had safely arrived back in their house just as it became night. Their house was their "respawn point"; the place they would wake up if they died at any point in their adventures. In any normal circumstances they would have eaten something for dinner, but neither could even think about food right now. Their ordeal and grief had left them exhausted, so both had collapsed onto their beds, and fell into a fitful sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>Hours later, Sapnap woke up with a gasp; the terrible incident had replayed over and over in several nightmares. Each time he and George were able to get closer to Dream as he fell, but the closest they could ever get was still not enough to save him. He could still hear his friend's screams. A few tears escaped down his face and he sighed in resignation. There was no way he could get back to sleep now.</p><p>It was just becoming dawn as he stumbled out of his room. He was halfway down the hallway when he heard a noise. A noise from Dream's room.</p><p>Sniffling.</p><p>He peeked around the doorway and felt his heart breaking even more at what he saw.<br/>
George was sitting on the floor at next to Dream's bed. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes were red from crying. He was hugging a plushie a fan had made for Dream several months ago. The plushie was really just a white cylinder blob with a head; It had the signature smiley face on the mask. Dream had loved it so much.</p><p>Sapnap entered the room and sat next to George. A few minutes of passed of nothing but sniffling. Finally, Sap asked him, "Were you able to sleep at all?"</p><p>George shuddered out a sigh. "I tried to, but everytime I was about to fall asleep I just kept seeing it.......I kept hearing it."</p><p>Sapnap nodded in understanding, tears once again falling down his face. "I fell asleep, but I kept having nightmares about it; each time we got closer to him, but we couldn't reach him."</p><p>"I just.....can't believe it. I keep hoping this is some sort of nightmare and I'll wake up any minute now."</p><p>"I know....me too." Sapnap leaned his head back a bit and sighed, closing his eyes.<br/>
They both sat in silence for several more minutes as the sun rose more and more in the sky. Finally, Sapnap ran his hand across his face and sighed.</p><p>"We have to tell the others." He said to his friend. Their other friends needed to know what happened to Dream. They would surely mourn him too. The fanbase would need to know after, then they'd eventually need to tell the village so they could make funeral arrangements. The thought of it was so overwhelming. </p><p>"Can't we just......wait a day?" George asked quietly, voice quivering. He was still clinging to the plushie. "I don't think I could bear it, especially with our friends. Just....please.....let's just wait one day."</p><p>Sap couldn't help but be relieved. Sure, they'd have to tell everyone tomorrow, but today, they'd take some time to mentally prepare. "Ok, we'll wait one day."</p><p>After a few more minutes of silence, George pulled out his phone. He stared at the last post Dream had made.</p><p>"Gonna go kill the Ender Dragon with George and Sap! No livestream today, just for fun. I'm gonna tell them winner buys dinner XD. I'll let you know who wins!"</p><p>George couldn't help but laugh at the post, even as tears formed once more. That was Dream, always ready to go and have an adventure, even if they had done it hundreds of times before. He showed Sapnap, who smiled sadly, likely thinking the same thing. Various replies were under the post, debating who would win, asking for a face reveal, saying how much they loved his videos, the usual. George longed to not know what had happened, like them. Even they would know by tomorrow, however.</p><p>Sapnap stood up and held out his hand to help George up. George looked at him confusedly.</p><p>"If we're going to wait a day, we should at least take care of ourselves. We need to eat." Sapnap said determinedly.</p><p>George was hesitant; the thought of eating made him feel sick.</p><p>Sapnap must have seen his expression, because his eyes softened a bit. "Dream would want us to take care of ourselves; you know that George." He said gently.</p><p>George stared at him for a few more moments, then sighed in resignation and nodded, putting on his glasses, accepting the help up and following Sap to the kitchen, still hanging onto the plushie. </p><p>~</p><p>'100,23,123'</p><p>That must be home.</p><p>He was looking at a fairly large structure, a lot like the structures in the village, but much larger.</p><p>He could feel it. He knew this place!</p><p>'I home!'</p><p>But were they there? They must be there! After all, home was not home without them!</p><p>He teleported close to the structure, and looked all around it. They were not here on the outside. Were they inside?</p><p>He looked through the clear slab-glass-and scanned for any sign of them. Nothing there....wait! There they were! The beings! They were there! This was home! He was home! He called out in joy to his friends! Yes they were friends! 'G-Ge-George, that one is George! And Sa-Sapna-Sapnap!' He walked back and forth while looking at his friends, who were looking at him now. Now they would let him in, right?</p><p>No? They weren't moving to let him in? Why not? Couldn't they? He began chattering at them, a bit upset that they left him out for so long.</p><p>"Ni tel! Emoh I! Egroeg! Panpas! Ni em tel!"</p><p>~</p><p>"What is that Enderman doing?" Sapnap asked, staring at the Enderman going crazy outside their window. They had been startled by a high pitched screech and had looked outside, only to see.....that. It started speaking in it's garbled language and grew more excited.</p><p>"I have no idea." George responded, just as dumbfounded. It shouldn't be angry; Endermen never got mad when you stared at them from a window. They didn't even look at it first. Though to be fair, this one didn't really look mad; it actually looked happy, but maybe he was imagining things. He had to be, because he also sees green eyes instead of purple. </p><p>They stared at him for a bit longer, then looked away.</p><p>"Just ignore it, it'll go away eventually." Sapnap said.</p><p>"Hopefully, it nearly gave me a heart attack with that screech." George agreed, moving into the kitchen to get something to eat.</p><p>~</p><p>They were ignoring him! He grumbled irritably; he came all the way to home, to his friends who were his home, and they don't even say hi!? Well if they wouldn't let him in, he would let him in!</p><p>*VWOOP*</p><p>~</p><p>George and Sapnap both jumped and screamed at the random Enderman who had just teleported into their house.<br/>
It looked annoyed but it didn't move to attack them; they quickly averted their eyes when it looked at each of them.</p><p>The Enderman huffed and roared,<br/>
"SDAEHNIFFUM UOY KCUF! NI EMOC I!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What.....the hell?" Said George, still keeping his head down. This weird Enderman had just....teleported into their house for no reason and was screaming at them. 'What the hell' indeed.</p><p>Sapnap also had his head down. He was annoyed. They were already having a stressful, horrible time, and now they had to deal with this shit? Of all things!? Stupid Endermen. He would be happy to never see another Enderman again after this. At least it had stopped screeching by this point; now it was looking around the area he had teleported in.</p><p>~</p><p>He knew this place. Everything was a bit blurry when he tried to think of it, but he was definitely home. He chirped in contentment as he started to walk around a bit. He had a feeling that this was where food was kept. But....he didn't need to eat.....or did he? He felt like he needed to before......before something.....he didn't really know. </p><p>As he was walking around, he vaguely heard George and Sapnap muttering something. </p><p>~</p><p>"Do you have a sword on you?" Sapnap quietly asked George as they watched the Enderman. If he didn't know better, he would think the Enderman was making itself at home. They could just punch it to death, but he really just wanted to get it done and over with as quick as possible so they could make some breakfast. A few hits with a diamond sword would take care of it.</p><p>George felt around at his side, but he had put all his tools away last night as he was taking his armor off. "No, I put it away. You?"</p><p>"Same here." Sapnap sighed, slightly irritated. "Keep an eye on it, I'll go get mine." He turned to walk back down the hallway to his room.</p><p>"Wait, before you do, look at it real quick." George said, grabbing Sapnap by the arm. "Is it just me, or does that Enderman have green eyes?" He also thought he saw green freckles as well, but they were a bit hard to see.</p><p>Sapnap looked at the Enderman out of the corner of his eyes. It was facing slightly away from them, poking around in the kitchen, but it's face was still visible. "Huh." He said, surprised, "it does."</p><p>"Have you ever seen an Enderman with different colored eyes?" George asked, looking at the Enderman as discreetly as possible. </p><p>"No" Sap shrugged. "Maybe it's a birth defect." Not that he knew all that much about how Endermen worked or reproduced. George let go of his arm and he turned once more to walk towards his room to retrieve his sword. They wanted to have a day for themselves and they were going to have it. Normally he'd be a lot more interested and enthusiastic about an unusual thing or creature, but he just didn't have it in him today. Unusual or not, it was just an Enderman, and unless it left on it's own before he came back in the room, it was going to die.</p><p>George watched him leave then turned back towards the Enderman.</p><p>Who was holding Dream's plush.</p><p>~</p><p>Sapnap had left. He wondered where he was going. </p><p>He wanted to continue looking at the kitchen--it was called a kitchen, he remembered now--but something else had caught his eye. On a flat piece of wood-table-that George was standing nearby, was something small and white. What was it?</p><p>He quickly teleported over and picked it up. It was soft and squishy. He squeezed it a bit. It looked happy; it had a nice smile on it. He had a feeling that this belonged to him.....yes, it was his. It felt right.</p><p>A shout disrupted his thoughts. It had come from George. He looked up and into George's eyes.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>He screeched. He felt like someone was ripping his eyes out! It made him angry. It made him want to hurt.</p><p>'No.....no hurt.....not George' He looked away and teleported to another spot. His eyes were still hurting a bit. These were his friends! He wasn't going to hurt his friends. He was sure George hadn't meant to hurt him!</p><p>He heard George yell again. This time he understood a little better. George didn't sound happy at all. Was he sorry for accidentally hurting him?</p><p>~</p><p>George had yelled at the Enderman on impulse once he saw it holding Dream's plush. "HEY!" He snapped before freezing once he realized what he had done. It was too late to put his head down; the Enderman was staring right at him. For a second there was silence.</p><p>Then an angry screech and George prepared himself for a hit. But no hit ever came;the Enderman teleported away from him? He could see the green particles-wait green? Why did it have green particles?<br/>
Whatever. He couldn't focus on that now. What mattered was that it had teleported into the living room; he could see the particles leading to it.</p><p>"NO!" If it teleported into the End to escape, it'd take the plush with it. They couldn't lose it too! It was one of the few things left of Dream that they had! He rushed into the living room after it. "Sapnap, hurry!"</p><p>Sapnap heard George yelling and quickly looked through his chest. "Hold on!" Pickaxe, axe, shovel.....sword! "Got it!" He quickly ran out of his room towards the commotion. "I'm coming,George, hold on!"</p><p>"It's got the plush!" Sapnap heard George yell as he got to the living room. George kept trying to grab the plush from the Enderman, but it was teleporting all over the place! Sapnap readied his sword and tried to pinpoint where it would likely go next.</p><p>~</p><p>George kept jumping at him. He didn't look happy either. No, he looked mad. Why was George mad!? What did he do? He didn't know how to make it better. George was yelling something at him too.</p><p>"GIVE IT BACK!"</p><p>Give it back? Give what back? He didn't have anything that belonged to George.</p><p>Everytime George jumped at him, he would teleport out of the way. He tried to ask George how he could make him not mad, but everytime he looked into George's eyes, he felt pain again, so he was forced to look away.</p><p>Suddenly he heard a yell...an angry yell.</p><p>'Move!'</p><p>He teleported just as Sapnap swung something-a sword-at him. Sapnap looked mad too! He briefly looked in his eyes, then away again. It still hurt a lot!</p><p>Now they both were jumping at him. It was a lot harder to teleport around them this time.</p><p>He teleported into the kitchen again. They followed him and continued trying to attack him.</p><p>"TI POTS!" He yelled at them; he didn't like this. They were his friends; friends didn't hurt each other! Why were they trying to hurt him!? He was starting to get angry.</p><p>After one teleportation, he heard them grunt and turned to see them in a pile on the ground. They must have bumped into each other while jumping. Normally he would have found it slightly funny and asked if they were ok.....or he thought it was normal.....but he was mad now and wanted to be away from them for a bit.</p><p>He teleported down the hallway and went into a room....his room. Yes, he felt like this was a room for him.</p><p>He heard more yelling from George and Sapnap. He heard them coming in his direction. He grumbled; he didn't want to see them right now. He spied a stick in the wall. He didn't want to see them, so he felt like he should hit this stick. He did, and the door shut with a slam.</p><p>"ENOLA EM EVAEL, YAWA OG!!"</p><p>~</p><p>"Did it just shut the door!?" George asked incredulously. </p><p>Sapnap was surprised too. A weird looking Enderman had teleported into their house(without provocation), screamed at them, took a plush toy, teleported around them with ease, while taking no damage, and then went into Dream's room and somehow knew how to close an iron door!?</p><p>What the HELL was this day!?</p><p>Sapnap groaned. "I'll go get my pickaxe." He made his way towards his room once more.</p><p>George, meanwhile, stared at the Enderman through the holes on the iron door.</p><p>~</p><p>He looked around his room.</p><p>It had a pleasant feeling to it. The soft rectangle shape-bed-was colored bright green. He liked that color.</p><p>He saw a strange flat device on another table-like thing. It had strange markings on the buttons on one side of it. He pressed one; it felt familiar.</p><p>On the wall there was a square picture of his friends. He chirped. They looked so happy. George.....Sapnap....</p><p>And who was that?</p><p>There was someone else in the picture.<br/>
This one had golden colored hair, and a nice smile. He couldn't see his eyes though, he was wearing a mask. One that looked like the face of the soft thing. He felt like he knew this one but.......who was he? </p><p>He whined. The figure seemed so familiar but he couldn't match it up with anyone.<br/>
Best not to think about it for now. He continued looking around. </p><p>He saw a smiley face hanging up on a hook. He blinked and looked down at the soft thing in his hands. They had the same smile. Was this a mask that the person was wearing?</p><p>He took the smiley face off the hook and held it in one hand, staring at it. He turned it over. On the inside there were small glass spaces, right where the smile was. He didn't notice before. There was a strap for it as well.</p><p>He felt like he wanted to put it on. So he did.</p><p>Oh....oh he liked this.</p><p>'This feel nice' he thought in contentment.</p><p>The world had taken a slightly darker tint, but he could still see just fine. He really liked it. It felt so right.</p><p> </p><p>......?</p><p>He heard some banging on the door. He looked at it;it was cracking. </p><p>"Almost.....got it!" He heard Sapnap say.<br/>
The door broke open.</p><p>~</p><p>Sapnap, without wasting any time, immediately charged in, switching his pickaxe for his sword. George came in with a sword as well, having gotten his from his room.</p><p>They nearly stumbled at seeing one of Dream's masks on the creature, but shook themselves out of it and leaped towards it again. It looked suprised; perhaps they had finally caught it off guard and could hit it.<br/>

Or not.</p><p>The Enderman teleported yet again and their swords dug into the wall. They struggled to pull them out but they were stuck tight.</p><p>The Enderman didn't attack them, thank goodness, but it ran away once more, still carrying the plush. George abandoned his sword and took off after it in desperation. </p><p>"George, wait!" Sapnap called, still struggling to get his sword. George ignored him and continued on his way. Sapnap cursed and tried to wiggle his sword out of the wall as fast as he could.</p><p>When George found the Enderman once more he leaped at it again, this time trying to grab the stolen plush rather than attack it. The Enderman teleported wildly around him. George knew it could decide to leave at any moment.</p><p>He broke down.</p><p>"PLEASE, JUST DROP IT, YOU DON'T EVEN NEED IT!!! THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, IT BELONGS TO DREAM AND IT'S...IT'S ONE OF THE.....It's one of the only things we have left for us! He's already gone and that's......! Please....please...just give it back...." George sobbed. He was so stressed and so afraid he would lose another piece of his best friend. He knew the Enderman wouldn't care but he couldn't stop himself from pleading with it. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down;it wasn't working too well.</p><p>Sapnap heard his friend's outburst and had to stop himself from breaking down as well. He tried to focus on his sword, but a few tears escaped. So much for a calm day.</p><p>~</p><p>George was crying. </p><p>It hurt him inside to see his friend cry.</p><p>George had told him to drop it. Drop what the soft thing? But this was his.</p><p>He said it belonged to Dream. But it was his. Was he Dream?</p><p>Dream.....Dream....that sounded like a good name. That sounded like his name. His name was Dream.</p><p>George wanted the soft thing back, but it didn't belong to George. It belonged to him, Dream.</p><p>But.......George looked so sad and upset.......he didn't want that......</p><p>Well, if the soft thing would make him feel better, then Dream would give it to him. George could keep it with him so he wouldn't be sad anymore. </p><p>George had his arms wrapped around himself. He was still crying. </p><p>He approached and held out the soft thing to him.</p><p>George didn't seem to notice at first.</p><p>He gently nudged the soft thing into his arms.</p><p>~</p><p>George jumped a bit at the contact. He was....holding the plush? The Enderman gave it back to him. He looked at it in suprise, tears still coming down his face a bit. The Enderman didn't react violently; the glass in the eye holes of the mask must be blocking the direct eye contact.</p><p>The Enderman made a trilling noise, then.....</p><p>"Yrc t'nod, ko s'ti."</p><p>And it reached towards him with both arms. George flinched and closed his eyes. But he didn't feel any pain. He hesitantly opened his eyes.</p><p>The Enderman was hugging him?</p><p>As ridiculous as it sounds, it was the case. The Enderman had two arms wrapped around him and was leaning a bit over him. It squeezed him gently and stayed there for several seconds. </p><p>George was so dumbfounded he stopped crying. </p><p>"Uhh." He was at a lost for words.</p><p>Sapnap, having finally pulled his sword out of the wall, heard things go quiet, he sneaked into the living room. He was not prepared for the sight before him.</p><p>George,holding Dream's plushie, was being hugged by an Enderman. </p><p>Again, WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS DAY!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey do you guys want me to add any translations for Dream at the end of every chapter to make it easier for everyone? Let me know in the comments. Hope you like it!</p><p>EDIT: Decided to do translations!</p><p>1. TI POTS!----STOP IT!<br/>2. ENOLA EM EVAEL, YAWA OG!----GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ANNOUNCEMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys, sorry, not a chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just wanted to let you all know that there's an ask blog for this AU now! It's under ask-enderdream-au.tumblr.com . If you wanna ask the characters questions or ask me anything about the universe of this fic, head over there! Next chapter is hopefully going to be out at the end of the week. Thanks for your patience guys!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget, you can ask the characters or me questions about this au at ask-enderdream-au.tumblr.com ! You can also go to my regular Tumblr Tumblr fluffguff25.tumblr.com to talk about anything </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Enderman was still hugging him.</p><p>George's tears soon stopped and all he was left with was a feeling of confusion. </p><p>Why was this Enderman acting so weird? It came in randomly and for no reason.....it picked up an item, not just blocks, which he wasn't aware Endermen could do.....It hadn't attacked when he accidentally looked in it's eyes, or even when they were trying to kill it.....it put one of Dream's masks on and it had listened to him and gave the plush back. Not just that, but it was hugging him! It didn't make sense. Not at all.....</p><p>That wasn't even listing the physical differences either. Green eyes, instead of purple, green freckles, and now that he had a closer look, some lighter patches of skin on the Enderman's arms; they were a bit difficult to see unless you were very close and the light was hitting them just right.</p><p>Also, now that he thought about it, the Enderman had displayed emotion that he never saw in other ones. It had seemed joyful when it first appeared outside their window, irritated when it teleported in, curious about the house and scared and annoyed when they were chasing it. Other Endermen had never shown that range of emotion; at least, not the ones he had seen.</p><p>It was almost as if this Enderman was acting like a-</p><p>A human........</p><p>~</p><p>George wasn't crying anymore.</p><p>That was good. He didn't want his friend to cry.</p><p>The soft thing must have made him feel better. And maybe his hug did too.</p><p>He hugged George for a few more seconds and let go, straightening up. George stared at him; he looked much calmer, but confused. He was clutching the soft thing; Dream hoped it would help him be happy.</p><p>He sensed someone was looking at them. He turned slightly to see Sapnap standing a little ways away. He looked shocked and a little unhappy......did he want a hug too?</p><p>He opened his arms and walked towards Sapnap........who then pulled out a sword.</p><p>He chirped and tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"Guh on?"</p><p>~</p><p>Sapnap was done. He was just....done.</p><p>He was tired, he was sad, he was hungry he was irritated, and he was not in the mood to be hugged by an Enderman.</p><p>He just wanted it gone.</p><p>"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>He rushed at the Enderman, preparing to strike it down with his sword. Before he could however.......</p><p>"Wait Sapnap!" George intercepted him and grabbed his arm, stopping him just before he made contact with the Enderman. </p><p>"George! What are you doing!?" Sapnap snapped at his friend.</p><p>"Just wait a second, calm down! There's something strange about this Enderman and I don't think we should kill it!" George cried out.</p><p>"Why the hell not!?"</p><p>"Because I.....I.....I think it may be Dream!" George replied.</p><p>That made the younger man pause. "...........What!?" He asked incredulously. Did he hear that right!?</p><p>The Enderman chirped once more. It seemed to be looking at both of them through the mask.</p><p>George slowly let go of Sapnap's arm and sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. The strange behavior, the fact that it's showing such emotion. Empathy; y-you saw it giving me a hug! And it looks different than any Enderman I've ever seen. Green eyes,green freckles, lighter markings on the body--" George counted off on his fingers.</p><p>"But how does an Enderman looking and acting different make you think that it's Dream, George!? That doesn't make any sense! We saw him fall into the void! You don't come back from the void! He's......Dream is......." Sapnap couldn't bring himself to say it but he knew George could tell what he meant.</p><p>"I know we did! But think about it! This Enderman came into this house, why out of all houses would it choose to come here, especially during the day? It hasn't hurt us even though we've been trying to kill it, even though I looked it in the eyes! Before it hugged me it seemed like it was trying to make me feel better. It even felt like one of Dream's hugs! And why would an Enderman put one of Dream's masks on?"</p><p>"I don't know but.....there's probably some sort of explanation! One that actually makes sense!" Said Sapnap.</p><p>His friend stared at him. So did the Enderman. </p><p>Sapnap sighed;he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. He was afraid that George may have lost his mind. The grief must be getting to him. 'Great.......just great.' He thought. As if this day couldn't get any more sucky. Granted, Sap couldn't think of a good reason for the Enderman's strange behavior himself, but who knew why Endermen did anything?</p><p>"Nick." George said quietly. </p><p>He looked up at his friend. His actual name was rarely used unless things were very serious. </p><p>"I know it sounds absolutely absurd.....but with all this evidence, combined with the Enderman Theory.....I really think this is our friend." George looked determined.</p><p>"The Enderman Theory.........George that's just a story. A thing you tell while camping or, or at a little kid sleepover or something. The guy who came up with it never even proved it. Everyone says he was crazy!" Sapnap yelled. He heard of that particular story in school. They studied it as a myth and nothing more.</p><p>It was impossible.......right?</p><p>.........He couldn't do this.</p><p>"I......I need to lay down, I can't deal with this right now" He threw up his arms in defeat and started back towards his room.</p><p>"Sap, wait!" George called out to him.</p><p>"Have fun with the Enderman, George." He muttered. He didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but he was just not in a good mood.</p><p>He shut his door and flopped on his bed, almost immediately passing out.</p><p>~</p><p>George sighed in resignation; he really didn't blame Sapnap for his behavior, he understood he was under a lot of stress. He hoped laying down would help his mood.</p><p>For now, he hoped what he was about to do next would work.</p><p>He turned to the Enderman. The Enderman looked at him. He took a deep, shaky breath. And spoke to it once more.</p><p>"D-Dream? Is that......is that you?" He asked. He had to admit, he was scared. Not of the Enderman himself, but the potential outcome of his question. He didn't know what to expect, really. But he was hoping beyond all hope that his friend was there.</p><p>That his friend wasn't gone.</p><p>~</p><p>Dream cocked his head as he looked at George.</p><p>George had stopped Sapnap from hurting him with the sword. He didn't know why Sapnap wanted to hurt him. They were friends, weren't they? Well, it didn't matter now. George had stopped it;that was good.</p><p>The two had talked for a little while. He didn't know all of what they were saying, but he knew that it was about him. After all, they kept saying his name.</p><p>".........Dream!"</p><p>"..................Dream, George!?................Dream is............"</p><p>"...............Dream's............."</p><p>He didn't know what they were talking about, but he knew Sapnap still looked unhappy. Maybe he'd want a hug after this?</p><p>Oh, Sapnap left. He went to his room. Poor Sapnap, he looked tired. He hoped his friend would feel better later.</p><p>George was looking at him now</p><p>George looked a bit sad......and scared. Why? What was there to be afraid of? He didn't see anything since he had come in.</p><p>George spoke to him.</p><p>"D-Dream? Is that......is that you?"</p><p>Dream blinked. George was asking if he was Dream. Of course he was Dream. That was his name. Didn't they know that?</p><p>'Maybe they don't.' he realized.</p><p>Maybe that was why they tried to hurt him. Maybe they didn't recognize him and thought he was a stranger. He didn't know why though. He couldn't remember being gone. But he didn't remember or understand a lot of things so maybe he had been gone for a long time. One thing he knew is that they were his friends, his home, and he loved them. He wanted to be around them.</p><p>So he decided to make sure George knew it was him.</p><p>"Sey!" He said. He felt happy when they said his name to him. He let the corners of his mouth draw up; he couldn't help it. He remembered it was called a smile. It was on the mask that he was wearing too. "Em s'taht!" He patted one hand on his chest. He was so excited that he let out a high pitched noise, that turned into a wheeze.<br/>
George was staring at him with shock.</p><p>Did George see it was him? That he was Dream?</p><p>~</p><p>The Enderman responded to his question with strange noises and by smiling. Then it patted itself on the chest. It made a high pitched, wheezing noise, like a tea kettle. And George was convinced. </p><p>This was his friend. Their friend was alive.</p><p>Dream was alive!</p><p>George started crying again, but this time it was with tears of joy. The Enderman....no, Dream.....Dream looked concerned and came closer to him.</p><p>"It's ok......I'm fine, I'm........I'm just so happy...... It's really you!" He cried.</p><p>Dream chirped and smiled at him.</p><p>George leaped at his friend and caught him in a hug. Dream hugged him back.</p><p>He didn't know how to turn his friend back He didn't know what limits Dream had in his abilities or understanding. He didn't know what would happen from here. </p><p>But, he at least had some hope, in this moment.</p><p>~</p><p>He continued hugging George.</p><p>George was happy now! That was great!</p><p>But.......</p><p>He trilled in concern as he looked down the hallway.</p><p>'Sapnap is feeling bad.'</p><p>Well, if Sapnap was feeling bad, then he would help him feel better just like George!</p><p>'I will help' he thought determinedly.</p><p>After George let go, he chirped and pointed down the hall.</p><p>"Retteb leef Panpas pleh I."</p><p>And he teleported outside of Sapnap's room.</p><p>He leaned down a bit and saw through the door. Oh, Sapnap was sleeping. </p><p>He heard a yelp and George appeared a few seconds later, pulling on his arm. "No, Dream, shhhh! Sapnap is sleeping, if you wake him up now he'll be even more irritated, you know how he can get when he's woken up suddenly! Best to leave him for now." George whispered, putting a finger to his lips and shushing him.</p><p>He let his friend pull him along. Oh, they needed to be quiet?</p><p>He mimicked the motion George was doing.</p><p>"Hhhhs?"</p><p>George looked at him and giggled. Awwww, he made his friend laugh! He smiled and did it again. "Hhhhs?"</p><p>George kept laughing at the ridiculous sight. "No s-stop. Y-your gonna make me wake him up, Dream!"</p><p>"Hhhhs?" He did not stop. He began to laugh as well, sounding like a kettle once more.</p><p>George continued pulling them, still laughing. He liked hearing his friends laughing.</p><p>~</p><p>George directed them to the living room, grabbing an apple to eat along the way as well as grabbing his phone off the table, giggles slowly fading away. He sat on the couch and set about to work.</p><p>He needed to look up any information on the Enderman Theory that he could.</p><p>Dream had spent a few minutes looking around the room in curiosity, but eventually went back to stand by George. After a few minutes trying to remember how to sit, he finally succeeded. Dream looked over his shoulder. George struggled not to laugh at how strange the sight must be.</p><p>He looked for about 2 hours, gathering every note he could, but his sleepless night eventually began to catch up with him. First, he was yawning, then his eyes began to droop. He sank further into the couch. He wanted to stay awake; there was so much work to do. But he couldn't keep his eyes open and eventually gave in to the pull of sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>Dream sat with his friend for a while.<br/>
He didn't know exactly what George had been looking at on his square device, but when he was looking over his shoulder, he saw some tiny beings like him. He got concerned, but George told him they weren't trapped, they were just pictures. Well, that was good.</p><p>He saw George trying to stay awake, but he couldn't anymore. His eyes closed and he relaxed on the couch. He was still holding the soft thing in his lap. He watched for a few seconds before looking for a soft pillow-he believed that was what it was called-for his friend. After all, it was nice to sleep on something soft. He found one, came back, and tucked it under his friend's head. There, now he looked much more comfortable!</p><p>He chirped in satisfaction and decided to explore the house a bit more. He remembered this place sure, but some of his memories were very fuzzy. He felt like he had been shorter then too. Maybe he had still been growing up then? He thought that you started out small and kept growing, right? </p><p>He explored the living room some more, the kitchen where they had food, the long hallway, some of George's room, more of his room........</p><p>What was that?</p><p>There was a strange noise.</p><p>He walked around and into the hallway. </p><p>Oh, the noise was coming from Sapnap's room.</p><p>He sounded scared. What was wrong?</p><p>He went to his door and looked through it.</p><p>His friend was still asleep, but looked distressed and was thrashing in his sleep. That didn't look good.</p><p>Dream thought really hard about what to do.</p><p>George said not to go in because Sapnap was sleeping......but Sapnap looked like he really needed help.</p><p>'.........I will help'</p><p>He teleported into his friend's room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to not use italics anymore because it seemed to be giving some people some trouble? Hopefully it's resolved now. If that's the case I'll go back and fix the other chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap tossed and turned on his bed. He was stuck in the middle of another nightmare. This one had played out like the ones he had had before, with Dream screaming for help as he fell towards the void. </p>
<p>Sapnap ran as fast as he could towards the edge of the End, George right behind him. They were almost there! Just a little.....bit.....further!</p>
<p>Dream fell past the edge.</p>
<p>"NO!" Sapnap screamed and leapt towards the edge, barely catching Dream's hand, George bracing him on the edge so he didn't go over as well.</p>
<p>Yes, he got him! Dream looked up at him in relief. All they had to do was pull him up and--</p>
<p>Something dark shot out of the void and latched onto Dream's leg. Dream screamed and Sapnap fought to keep his hold on him. No, he wouldn't let go! He wouldn't let his friend be taken!</p>
<p>More dark shapes shot out and came for Dream. They looked like skinny, black arms with clawed hands. With each arm it got harder and harder for Sapnap to hold on. Dream looked at him pleadingly, his one eye visibly shown widened in fear. Finally, it got to be too much, and Dream was ripped away from him, screaming. The sudden loss of the weight sent Sapnap and George sprawling back.</p>
<p>"No.....no! DREAM!!!!" Sapnap shakily got up, tears streaming down his face. No.....he'd had him! They were so close!<br/>It wasn't fair......none of this was fair!</p>
<p>Another scream interrupted his thoughts. This one came from George. He looked at his friend, who had been seized by the arms as well and was being dragged towards the edge. Sapnap looked for his sword, if he had one he could cut his friend free. But it wasn't on him; there was no time.</p>
<p>He rushed towards his friend and tried to pull him away from the entities that were taking him away, but they were too many and too strong. "Sapnap, help me!" George cried. But he couldn't do anything; George was pulled over the edge and into the void just as quickly as Dream had. </p>
<p>"No! NO! Not him too, please!" Sapnap's breathing started to speed up along with his heartbeat. This couldn't be happening......he.....he was alone......</p>
<p>A movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to jump away from where he had been standing. A second later, an arm shot past where he just was, grabbing at empty air. More arms with clawed hands reached out towards him. They were trying to get him too!</p>
<p>Sapnap turned to run towards the portal. He couldn't let them catch him! He didn't want to die! If he could just get through the portal he'd be safe! He could feel them trying to grab him, chasing after him. He was almost there......</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AHHH!!!" Sapnap woke up in a panic, thrashing violently. He gasped as he saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye and and threw the first thing he could grab at it.....a pillow.</p>
<p>The pillow hit the figure right in the face. It made a startled noise but Sapnap couldn't focus on that right now. He was trying to get his breathing under control. He shook off the haze of the nightmare and realized that he was in his room, not the End.</p>
<p>Memories of the events of last night all the way up until now flashed in his mind. He took a shaky breath, willing his heart to stop racing. It was difficult but it helped a little. A chirp caused him to look to his left. The figure standing in his room was that stupid Enderman. It cocked its head at him, looking curious despite the mask on its face. Sapnap scowled at it, really not wanting any reminders of his nightmare around.</p>
<p>"What the hell do you want!?" He snapped. The only thing holding him back from just murdering this thing was that George would be upset. Sure, he had been a bit of a jerk earlier but he'd rather George be happy, not miserable. But seeing this thing standing in his room and wearing Dream's mask was pissing him off. He wanted it to leave him alone. </p>
<p>The Enderman chattered something at him. What exactly it was saying he didn't know, but it looked.....concerned?</p>
<p>What was he thinking? Endermen didn't care about anybody, he really must be feeling out of it to imagine this stuff.</p>
<p>He was still too tired for this. He turned away from it, sitting on the side of his bed. "Just go away." He muttered.</p>
<p>If he didn't acknowledge it, it would go away eventually. Even if it was showing emotions, this wasn't his friend. He had to keep telling himself that despite a small inner part of him wanting to believe it so badly. He squeezed his eyes shut, curling in on himself. "You're not my friend. You aren't Dream." He choked out.</p>
<p>He wouldn't let himself get hurt by believing that this creature was Dream, as much as he wanted him back. He had to be strong, both for his own sake, and maybe even George's if the Enderman went back where it came from. He knew it would break George's heart all over again if that happened.</p>
<p>The Enderman chattered some more at him, but he ignored it. He tried to think of something else, but that was a bad idea as his mind immediately went to his friends. He kept fighting off the lump in his throat, trying not to think of Dream but he couldn't stop his thoughts. His mind went all over the place. From Dream's death, to memories of messing around with him and George, building their house, when they first met as kids........</p>
<p>He started shaking. He didn't want to break down but he felt like one push and he'd shatter.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Sapnap didn't look good. Ever since he had woken up, he seemed to get worse by the second. First Sapnap was angry, asking what Dream wanted. Well, Dream wanted to know if he was ok, so he had asked him. But Sapnap didn't answer his question, he just turned away.</p>
<p>Now he seemed like he was in pain. He was curled up on the side of the bed, facing away from him. He was shaking. Oh no, what should he do for him?</p>
<p>"Panpas?" No response </p>
<p>"Panpas! Gnorw tahw?" He placed a hand on Sapnap's shoulder but his friend shrank away from him. Noises started to come from his friend, gasping and hitching noises. Dream knew what was happening now.</p>
<p>His friend was crying.....</p>
<p>He felt his heart hurt at the sobs coming from Sapnap, he whined, wanting to make it better but not really knowing how. It seemed like Sapnap didn't want a hug. He started talking as soothingly as possible.<br/>"Panpas ko ti. Panpas ko it, ereh I."</p>
<p>Words could make you feel better too, right? He thought he remembered that right, it was a bit hard to remember some things. He stood by his friend for quite a while, hoping he was helping even just a little. Poor Sapnap, he wished he could take all the bad feelings away. He would chase them away if he could see them.</p>
<p>Eventually his friend's sobs quieted down, and he just sat quietly crying for a long time, now staring at the wall with dull and sad eyes. Dream tried to speak to him again, wanting to know what he could do to help, but he got no response. Dream thought really really hard. He tried to remember......what could help a friend to feel better when hugs and words didn't work?</p>
<p>A noise caught his attention. A growling noise. Oh, that came from Sapnap! Now, what did the growling noise mean? He tried to remember........</p>
<p>He felt like it meant that a person needed food. Yes, that was what it meant! George had eaten a piece of food before, even after he got a hug! So Sapnap might feel at least a little better if he could put something in his stomach! He told Sapnap he'd be back, though he got no response either way, and teleported to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Hmmmm, what should he get for Sapnap?</p>
<p>Well, George had eaten an apple. Maybe he'd like that? He grabbed a bright red apple out of a bowl and went back to Sapnap's room. He chittered happily and held out the apple to his friend.</p>
<p>"Uoy rof!" He said.</p>
<p>Sapnap didn't react, he continued to stare at the wall. Dream puffed his cheeks a bit, and gently eased the apple into Sapnap's hands. His friend held the fruit loosely, but finally looked down at it, then back at him.</p>
<p>Sapnap looked a little confused. Did he not remember what he needed to do? That was ok. Dream didn't always remember things either lately. He would show him what to do. Dream pointed at the apple, then gently chomped his mouth a few times. "Tae!"</p>
<p>Sapnap looked back at the apple and sighed. Oh, he started nibbling it. That was good! Dream watched him eat. Sapnap still looked really sad, though his tears had stopped. He must have run out of water in his eyes.</p>
<p>Wait, didn't his friends need water? He felt like they did. Yes, they did! They put it in their mouths like food. Crying must really take a toll on them with it drying up all their water. Maybe Sapnap would feel better with some water too! But how did he get it to him? Water didn't like him; it bit him before.</p>
<p>He looked at his friend once more. Sapnap was still sadly nibbling the apple. His friend really needed his help. He would do it for him. He would figure it out.</p>
<p>He teleported back to the kitchen. He had a feeling he could get water here too. But where?</p>
<p>He saw a curved pipe poking out of a metal tub thingy. He also saw the lever next to it. He flipped it and water started coming out of the pipe! He found it! Now how did he get it to Sapnap? He need something to carry the water. He looked and saw the bowl he had grabbed the apple from. That would work!</p>
<p>He brought the bowl over to the tub thing-sink it was called-and dumped the remaining fruit out. He gently placed it under the stream of water. He let it fill about halfway, then pulled it back out, careful not to splash any. He hoped it would be enough for Sapnap.</p>
<p>He gingerly walked back to Sapnap's room, then teleported inside, the water sloshing a bit but still remaining in the bowl. Sapnap jumped and looked at him in surprise. Oh good, he finished the apple! He chirped happily once more at his friend. He looked a lot better!</p>
<p>He carefully brought the bowl of water to his friend, handing it over to him. Sapnap had a strange look on his face.</p>
<p>"Uhhhhh....." Sapnap looked at him, the bowl of water, then back at him again. Poor Sapnap, he forgot what to do again. He smiled and pointed at the bowl of water then to Sapnap himself. "Uoy rof, ti tae."</p>
<p>Sapnap blinked. Then, looking at the bowl of water, slowly brought it to his mouth and ate it. It was small bits at first but Sapnap must have really needed it because it was gone very quickly. He was looking more and more better. He trilled happily.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Sapnap sighed a bit in relief at his body getting some apparently much needed water. That combined with the apple the Enderman brought him was improving his mood a little. He was still sad, but he felt a lot less heavy.</p>
<p>He was just......so confused.</p>
<p>With his head being a little clearer now, he could see that the Enderman really was unusual for its kind. It had stood by him even when he tried to ignore it, and during his break down, he could kinda hear it cooing a bit, like it was trying to make him feel better. Then it brought him an apple to eat and water to drink. The water part really stumped him. Why would an Enderman do anything with water? It was all very unusual and confusing but he wasn't as irritated as before.</p>
<p>That's not to say he thought it was his friend, not at all! He just.......it was just a unique Enderman. And it was cool that it was unique but.......it couldn't be his friend.....</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>He felt so confused and empty right now. How could he be sure of anything? He couldn't and that was what scared him.</p>
<p>If he chose to believe that this was Dream, there was a chance that he could get attached and if it ended up not being him.....then Sapnap would go through the loss all over again. </p>
<p>He didn't know if he could handle that.</p>
<p>He was lost in thought for quite a while, so much so that he almost didn't catch the Enderman chattering at him again.</p>
<p>"Retteb leef? Panp-Pan-Pandas?"</p>
<p>That last word hit him like a ton of bricks.</p>
<p>Pandas.....</p>
<p>Dream......he would call him that a lot.....</p>
<p>He turned towards the Enderman again. "What-what did you call m-me?" He knew he probably just misheard, that's all, but he needed to know for sure.</p>
<p>The Enderman cocked his head, staring at him. Then he pointed at Sapnap.</p>
<p>"Pan-pandas uoy."</p>
<p>Sapnap stared for a long minute. Then he sighed shakily and huffed out a teary laugh.</p>
<p>"I.....maybe I'm going crazy......but it's gotta be you, r-right? Nobody calls me that as much as you have, right Dream? Y-you are Dream?" He could hardly talk right; he was so scared that he was wrong. That it was all some big trick......</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Dream got excited once more. His friend finally recognized him, yay! "Pan-Pandas! Pandas! Maerd I! Sdneirf ew!"</p>
<p>He rushed forward and caught Sapnap in a hug like George had done with him earlier. He heard Sapnap yelp, but it turned into a giggle with him hugging back. He was so happy that his two best friends were feeling better. He hated to see them sad. As long as he was able he'd do everything he could to keep them happy. He trilled as he hugged his friend, then loosened up, smiling at him.</p>
<p>Sapnap looked so much happier! His eyes were shining. That was so good! So, hugs, words, food, and water did a lot of good; he'd have to remember that. </p>
<p>Sapnap's face turned thoughtful now. "We have to figure out how to get you turned back......I have a feeling we're in for some hard work." He muttered quietly.</p>
<p>'Turned back? Back to what?' Dream wondered.</p>
<p>Suddenly a loud screech made them jump.</p>
<p>"AAAHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN!?" They heard George yell. Concerned Sapnap ran and Dream teleported just outside the kitchen. There they found George on the other side, in the entrance to the living room, staring with his head in his hands at the mess unfolding.</p>
<p>There was a thin layer of water covering the floor, with more gushing down from the sink that was being filled by the faucet-the faucet was what the curved pipe was called, he remembered. Dream teleported a bit back so as to not get bitten by the water. George quickly but carefully made his way to the sink, turning it off, then reaching into it. He pulled out a piece of fruit blocking the drain.</p>
<p>Both Sapnap and George glared at their Enderman friend. Said friend knew they were not happy and it looked like it was his fault. He had a feeling he had made a humongous mess. He smiled sheepishly at them and laughed nervously; they were still not amused. </p>
<p>"Tihs......." He teleported to his room.</p>
<p>"DREEEAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One thing I wanna make clear:<br/>EnderDream is definitely calling Sapnap, "Pandas", not "Sadnap", though he is a Sadnap for a good portion of this chapter. He's actually forcing himself to say Pandas the normal human way, which is why he's stuttering a bit.</p>
<p>I worked really hard on this chapter against some writer's block so I hope you all enjoyed it.</p>
<p>I actually teared up while writing some of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Author's Note:Discontinuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, got some bad news for any followers of this fic :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been away so long but I figured I'd come back to make this announcement. I'm not continuing this work. After I wrote the last chapter my life got really busy and any calm moments where I wasn't busy I had bad writer's block. It's gotten to the point where the passion is gone for this fanfic, though I still love it very much. This was my first big work after all. Also, at this point in time, though I still enjoy the Dream Team's videos, I'm not as much in the fandom as I was and I feel like I can no longer accurately write their dialogue. </p>
<p>I will keep this fic up for anyone who wants to read it. If you want to know what I had planned for this fic(what happens next, the end result, etc.. ), I will tell in an add on chapter if I get a few comments for it. That being said if anyone wants to continue writing this I'd be willing to give it away, and let you know what my ideas were if you wanted, or you can go it alone, completely up to you.</p>
<p>Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoyed this little story. :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>